Problem: $ -1\dfrac{60}{100} + 0.1 + \dfrac{1}{4} = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -1\dfrac{60}{100} = -\dfrac{160}{100} = -1.6 $ $\dfrac{1}{4} = 0.25 $ Now we have: $-1.6 + 0.1 + 0.25 = {?} $ $-1.6 + 0.1 + 0.25 = -1.25 $